


Brutal Honesty and Cheesecake

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Coffee Shop, Conversations, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Gen Fic, Love, Male Friendship, POV David Karofsky, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Post-Episode: s03e22 Goodbye, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. After Kurt's rejection from NYADA, he and Dave talk. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal Honesty and Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.
> 
> Author's Notes: Earlier, I posted another fic under this title before realising I'd accidentally mislabeled them. Said fic is now Men and Boys.

“You only had one school picked?”

Glaring, Kurt tightens his hand around his fork.

“Okay.” Dave holds his hands up in apology. The last thing he wants is to suffer death by fork in the middle of Lima Bean. “That just doesn’t seem like you. Remember in sixth grade when Puck tore up your history report, and you came to class with a second report that you’d also done just in case?”

Sighing, Kurt begins poking at his cheesecake. “How long did you stalk me for, Karofsky?”

“Dude, that was awesome,” he answers. “You were badass, the way you went up and gave that report. I remember you telling Puck, in front of the whole class, that you always wrote three reports and that, from now on, you’d be sure to keep the second and third well-protected. When you did stuff like that, everyone noticed.”

“That was gauche of me,” Kurt says. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he assures him. “So, NYADA didn’t work. What school are you applying for in the fall?”

“What’s the point?”

Blinking, Dave wonders if he heard correctly. “Never figured you the type to take a year off, but it might be good-”

“I’m not taking a year off,” Kurt snaps. “I’m going to Lima Community College and start working full-time at Dad’s.”

Feeling uneasy, Dave prods, “But you still have plans to leave, don’t you? Take some classes here, earn some money, and then, get the hell out?”

Kurt doesn’t answer, and Dave reaches over to poke his wrist. “C’mon, Fancy. I have a proven history of mental instability; if I have to, I’ll kidnap you and drag you to some singing and dancing or fashion college and forcibly enrol you.”

“You’re not mentally unstable,” Kurt says with a small, brief smile appearing. Then, his tone turns glum. “What’s the point? All my life, I’ve thought: If I can just get to graduation, I can start making my dreams come true. Sometimes, you just have to realise the universe is telling you something and give up.”

“Should I just give up, then,” he inquires.

“What? David, no-”

Barrelling on, he says, “I mean, you were rejected from one school. With your grades and talent, you could get into tons of places. Your dad’s money could help you get into even more. And then, there’s me. I spent years of my life as a bully, I have to go to summer school in order to graduate, and after that, I will have to go to LCC for two or three years before I can think about transferring to somewhere better, and even though my FaceBook was deleted, if any potential employers Google me, they’re probably going to find enough to figure out all that happened this year.”

“David,” is Kurt’s soft response.

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. I’m just saying that you’ve wanted to get out of Lima for years, and just because one school said no, I don’t want you to see you give up on that. You’re so much better than this town, Kurt.”

“You are too.” Kurt reaches over to squeeze his hand.

“I’ll take your word for it,” he says. “Look, just tell me you have some plan.”

Cutting up his cheesecake, Kurt says, “Well, I can start looking into other colleges. Until I find one worthy of my talents, I’ll work at Dad’s and check out the local acting communities. Maybe I’ll start selling some of the clothes I make on Etsy.”

Relieved, Dave nods.

“And you,” Kurt declares, “are going to get out, too. Summer school should be easy enough for you, and once you finish LCC, New York or wherever you want to go will be waiting for you.”

“Thanks. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“You’ve always been so into fashion. What made you realise performing full-time was your real dream?”

For a long minute, Kurt is quiet.

“If that’s stepping over a line-”

“No,” Kurt says. “It’s not. I- used to be somewhat shallow. Before I became friends with Mercedes, I bought into the belief that only thin and muscles were attractive. I can see the beauty in all different body shapes, now, but unfortunately, the fashion world has yet to mature as I have. There isn’t much of a market for plus-sized designers, and I want to make a difference in the world. If I went into fashion, I’d want to help show people, especially younger, fashion-conscious kids, that anyone can find a comfortable style that not only looks good but expresses who they are. They don’t have to show up looking like a techno-coloured zebra because some magazine told them that stripes would- Never mind.”

Shrugging, Dave says, “As long as you end up getting your dream, I’m happy for you. For what it’s worth, I think if you went into fashion, you’d end up making a difference. Same with performing or writing or whatever you choose.”

“You’re a very good friend, David.”

“Nah,” he says. “I’m just working on being brutally honest.”

“I have that down to an art form." He catches Dave’s eye. “So, believe me when I tell you that the same is true for you. You’ve made a positive difference in my life, and someday, not only are you going to be happy but you’re going to change other people’s lives for the better, too.”

“Thanks.” Looking away and quickly blinking his eyes, he says, “I tortured you for months, so I know that part’s a lie, but for all the other: Thanks.”

He feels Kurt grab his hand. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, he does.

“You turned out to be human, and you turned out to be a very good person once you began getting help with your issues. It was so easy to hate you and Puck and all the Quinn Fabrays of high school when all I knew was that you were out to hurt me and everyone and everything I cared about. But realising that you were just as scared and lonely, just hurt, as I was, that profoundly changed things. It made see that I wasn’t alone, and that no one should be written off as a waste of time.”

“Still, if I could change it, I would,” Dave says.

“Focus on changing your life for the better,” Kurt says. “You’re better than your past, and I refuse to let you let it hold you back.”   

“Thanks.”

“Speaking of me working at Dad’s, now that Finn is going to be a way for a while, my dad’s looking for more people to hire. I could put in a good word for you.”

“Thanks for the offer-”

“Give it some serious thought,” Kurt orders. “I know you like working on cars, and I think that it would be good for both of you to work together. He could see that you really have changed, and you could see that the important people aren’t going to hold your past against you. Besides, I’m sure you and I would provide endless amusement to the others.”

“Meaning, you’d torture me, and I’d torture you back?”

“During the few Bullywhip meetings we had, we proved to be quite entertaining in our arguments.”

“More than half of which I was right, and you were wrong.”

“No, you were still popular, and I was still an outcast.”

“That had nothing to do with the fact some of your ideas were just- bizarre, never mind the fact they were completely unrealistic.”

“Name one,” Kurt challenges.

Rolling his eyes, Dave leans back in his chair. “Well, for one thing, there was…”


End file.
